A Very Merry Justice League Thanksgiving!
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: It's that time of year and once more the Leaguers gather around the table and have a peaceful quiet dinner. Yeah right! Let the hysteria and silliness begin. T for swearing and slapstick violence. WARNING: Robin bashing is contained


**Ok kiddos here it is! My 347th JLA fanfic for all you wonderful followers out there! Anyhow i dont own DC Comics or JLA, but I wish I did though.**  
 **  
**

 **And without more ado, on with the story! Happy Thanksgiving y'all!**

 ****

"Oooohhhh-WEEE! Somethin good sure is a cookin!" Vigilante exclaimed excitedly in his Southern twang

"Ah so good to know someone loves Croc's cooking. A few more minutes, then ooh-wee, we be havin ourselves a real good jamboree!"  
Croc grinned, flashing his shiny Cajun teeth while stirring the pot of mashed potatoes.

Booster Gold caught a heavy sniff of the potatoes and made a beeline for the kitchen, eyeing the pot greedily

"Uh-uh-uh, I wouldnt touch that if I was you, mes dont want chu to get a hot flash" Croc spoke warningly, hiding a mischievous glint.

"Oh thats nonsense Jones! I'll have you know that I, Booster Gold, can handle anything!" Booster arrogantly bragged, blindly putting his right elbow on the right side of the grill.

"Uh, Jones?" Barbara asked, poking her head in through the window

"Yes, child? What can ol Croc help you with, mon petite?" Croc replied kindly, adding a pinch of applewood spices into the gravy while Booster kept his pose, unaware that his hand was now red as the sea Moses parted.

"Well, just wanted to remind you that we should have everything set up in a few minutes. Also something's burning. I think it smells like human flesh" Barbara spoke, the words human flesh resulting in Vigilante grabbing Booster by the right arm and pulling  
him away from the oven, the latter protesting and scuffling like crazy.

During the struggle, Booster's fiery hand gropes Robin's butt as the Boy Wonder was carefully taking a tray of rare Pinot Noir wine to a very impatient Batman

" **HURRY IT UP DRAKE! THE KICKOFF STARTS IN TWO MINUTES AND IF I MISS IT, YOU'LL BE GETTING 12 DAYS OF PUMMELING!"** Bruce roared glaring ferociously at the poor Boy Wonder who was about to hand over the tray when out of nowhere he felt a sensation.

A burning sensation.

A searing, steaming, **flesh melting** sensation.

"EEEE **YOOOOWWWWWWWW!** " Shrieking louder than Dinah did after she found out Pretty Little Liars was now over, Tim rocketed up through the ceiling, the many glasses of wine dumped all over the floors and one very soaked and **extremely** irate  
Dark Knight. Barbara quickly stifled a loud laugh as Bruce growled curses and several obscenities as he began searching for his klutzy ward

"Damn it, this aint steamed enough!" Two Face grumbled, putting his plate of stuffing and turkey on the table. Noticing the squabbling Greg and Booster, an idea formed in Dent's head

"Greg! Quit clowning around with Booster and get your cowboy jean wearing keister over here, will you? This stuffing isnt hot enough!" Two Face barked, Greg immediately dropping a large China vase on the floor, resulting in yells of outrage from Shayera,  
screaming about how the now completely shattered vase was for Carter.

Ignoring the dire shouts of having a mace shoved in hisbrain, Greg rushed to the living room.

"What seems ta be tha trouble round these parts, hoss?" Greg asked, a goofy grin plastered on his face while Hal and the other Leaguers face palming or rolling their eyes

"Please tell me after all these years why you still let **him** be a member?" Black Mask silently whispered to Hippolyta who was happily taking a sip of water

"I said my food isnt hot enough. Go ask Jones to try and microwave this will you? And make it snappy! The kickoffs almost finished!" Dent ordered, Greg obeying and quickly rushed to the kitchen, ramming into a passing by Green Arrow who then kneed Kyle  
Rayner in the groin

"AAAAGGH! Guh... DAMMIT GREG! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Hal snapped, clutching his jewels in agony as Sinestro snickered in amusement

Roman sighed contentedly, his servings digested, when he began to notice enormous whiffs of smoke eminating from the kitchen window. Firefly had his flamethrower confiscated earlier, Scorch was at Thanksgiving dinner with J'onn and the Legion and Fire  
was in Hawaii with Ice and her relatives. Putting two and two together, Roman quickly concluded a certain scaly skinned chef was the culprit

"What the hell is up with all this smoke?! Jones, if you're making that stupid Cajun glop again, I swear to God, you're fired!" Roman hollered, waving his fist

"So... how is the movie business going for you Diana?" Cheetah asked curiously as Diana Prince gnawed on a large turkey bone, the bits landing on Circe's plate. The former archenemy gagged in disgust, spitting her mashed potatoes on Hush's face.

"Remind me, Sheila, to be seated much more further away from Circe" Hush deadpanned, pushing his seat back as he went to the men's room

Back at the living room, Hippolyta, Alex, Kara and the girls were fast asleep, their bodies exhausted from the stuffing, mashed potatoes, turkey and gravy


End file.
